


My Strength

by damnednation



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnednation/pseuds/damnednation
Summary: She could only remember how to do the jutsu but not how to change back. Oh Lordy how did she end up in a base full of S-rank Criminals? Oh yes she was just that damn adorable to pick up. SakuraXAkatsuki.





	My Strength

It was the thrill of the chase that kept her going. With a renewed adrenaline coursing through her veins, she sped forward with full force. If she didn't get ahead of them, she wouldn't have enough time to properly perform her duties. With a scowl marring her beautiful features, she swung from a tree branch and lifted herself higher into the foliage.

"Oi, Pinkie! We know your around here somewhere." Came the daunting voice of a once deceased soul.

 _Whiz._  Came the kunai that darted past her face and landed in the trunk before her. Coming to a complete abrupt stop, she decided to stand her ground and fight it out. Silently falling backwards off the tree limb in an attempt to miss the next incoming weapon, Sakura landed with a feline grace on her two feet. Sucking in a brave breath of air, emerald met two pairs of coal black eyes, one beadier than the other.

A rough cackle met her ears followed by a, "Cat got your tongue?", from the daunting blue figure just yards away. The ex-con received a look of slight annoyance from his smaller figured partner that would've gone unnoticed by the untrained eye.

Sakura simply glared him down and ignored his taunts while her brain formulated an escape plan. Careful not to meet the gaze of the red raven, she assed them from head to toe. Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha stood before her in all their glory wearing simple black battle gear with a katana and samehada strapped to their respective owners. Looks like the reincarnation jutsu didn't leave a detail out of their features including personality.

"I could ask you the same thing, fish face." Her playful guarded banter earned her another gruff laugh but a sharp glare in her direction from the older Uchiha. Slipping a kunai out of her pocket, she chucked it in their direction and smirked when the exploding tag went off and covered the area in minute smoke.

With her plan racing through her head, she threw many more exploding tags and was delighted that the setting sun and sudden plethora of smoke obscured the view. She could barely see her hands in front of her face, but she could sense the sudden move in their chakra in search for her. Running through quick hand signs for her selected jutsu in mind, Sakura sucked in a breath through her teeth and signaled her last sign. Pakkun, bless his heart, appeared before her with immediate attention.

Sakura handed him the scroll of compromised stolen information and followed through with a few more hand signs that created clones of Pakkun. With a silent nod of understanding between the two, Pakkuns' set off in all different directions as Sakura turned around to come face to face with her enemies. Bright red eyes glared down at her as a hand shot up towards her throat.

"Call him back and we won't have any more problem's." Itachi's smooth voice rang through her tympanic membranes. With a smirk and a bark from Sakura's form in Itachi's hands, Sakura truly reveled in the look on his face when her body melted into another Pakkun clone.

Itachi hissed and drove a kunai through the clone and watched it disperse into a cloud of smoke. Silently cursing his failure of not detecting the simple trick, he signaled Kisame to follow after the other clones and eliminate them. Catching up to them would not be the feat but in fact discovering which one would be the real one without causing an unnecessary death. Sakura has tricked them easily and escaped in the form of a ninken.

Sakura raced ahead once again with a vigor the gods couldn't compare to. It was life or death at this point and she refused to lose. Sakura heard a distinct 'pop' behind her and glanced around to see another of Pakkun's clones disappear. Still in the form of the said ninken, Sakura took to the ground of the forest floor in hopes of losing them in the underbrush. Slightly panting by now because this small form body was not used to such physical activity only transportation.

Sakura glanced back over her shoulder one last time only to catch the gaze of Uchiha and slightly falter in her race. With a tumble and a skip, Sakura's ninken form dispersed and left her out in the open defenseless. If it wasn't for her depleted chakra reserves she would have faced them a long time back and gotten it over with.

Cursing under her breath, she turned to dash when she was knocked flat on her back. The wind was immediately stolen from her lungs.

"I hate to repeat myself. Where is the scroll?" Itachi's knee dug into her sternum as he held his katana to her neck as a means to prevent her from moving.

"What makes you think I'd fucking tell you?" Snarled the young pinkette below him. With an amused huff the Uchiha dug his knee further into her chest and flashed his infamous kekkei genkai. The kunoichi struggled beneath him and hissed when he dug his fingers into a fresh wound she had received earlier on the battle field. Not wasting her time and chakra to heal it, Sakura had let it be until better circumstances but that seemed bleaker by the minute.

"What're you gonna do pretty boy, huh? Kill me?" Sakura taunted him and dared to meet his gaze. Her evident sourness and anger radiated off of her in waves and permeated his senses.

Sakura froze the moment his sharingan began spinning and heard him mutter a small sentence structure before everything went black.

Staring down at the girl beneath him, Itachi knew just what to do with her to make her talk. With an amused glint in his eyes he activated his plan and unfolded it.

"Since you like to play games, I'll show you a true animal." He muttered under his breath but noticed she was already too long gone to comprehend what he said.

Kisame landed heavily on his feet behind him and let out a loud guaff at the scene before him. There was Itachi Uchiha kneeling on the forest floor hoovering above a knocked out cold mountain lion.

Pink none the less.


End file.
